Happy Birthday With Love
by Nals
Summary: Margo Stevenson has a surprise waiting for her at the home of the former Marlene Stevenson at Porto Corsa. Teasers and surprises await every turn for future sequels and chapters of the Stevenson saga.


_Alright, this is a birthday special by me~ It's my birfdai today, and I wanted to do something special for you guys: a story with teasers everywhere! 8D xD So here is a story with a few things in my upcoming sequels and chapters! This is more of some diary entry published into the Internet, so yeah. o.o  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Alright; what is it this time?" I asked, rolling my eyes. He must have gotten into trouble again.<p>

"Nothing," he said gently but excitedly. "Just follow me, will you?"

I didn't know why he told me to get a new pale silver paint job, but surely, is even chagning my rims necessary?

Hi. My name is Margarita Stevenson, Margo Stevenson for short. I'm the cousin of the (in)famous, former Marlene Stevenson. You know, the wife of...I seriously can't say the name. Not here. It's my 15th birthday today, yet I still don't know what;s going on. They promised to not throw a party. Anyhow, I'm a pale silver Audi A8, related to my cousin as her mother's brother is my father. Currently, I'm at the lovely town of Porto Corsa, Italy, visiting my cousin once more; this time, for my birthday. (She's pretty rich, mind you. xD)

So, I drive alongside him down a familiar road. And just before a turn, he told me to close my eyes.

At this point really, you guys mustn't know about me and him. I seriously can't tell you guys right now too! He won't let me! I'll get to that sometime in the future, if you guys ask me. xD

Telling me to follow the sound of his purring engine, he led me around the turn and past a doorway. I could feel it. And as I felt the concrete turn to marble under my tires, shouts of "_SURPRISE!_" jerked my eyes open.

The large, circular ballroom-like room was full of party decors, a large 'Happy Birthday' banner, friends, family, and food. (Mmm, foood.)

Everyone was here: Marlene, Mom, Dad, Auntie Jacqueline(Marlene's mother), Uncles Lightning, Francesco, Mater and Finn, Aunties Sally and Holley, and more friends and relative I can't count.

Why I referred to the older people as 'aunt' and 'uncle' is that I was raised to do so. It's a tradition in the family-at least, my mother's side of the family. xD Search the web for _Philippine traditions._ You'd know then. :3

My eyes misted in joy as everyone crowded around me. I stared at my cousin. "You did this?"

"Pfft. Not all by myself," she said, giving a laugh. "Thank your uncle here for sponsoring your party." She looked at my Uncle Francesco and smiled.

"She-a convinced me to do it," he said, and the other, older male cars laughed. Marlene nudged him chidingly, and although I didn't know what it meant, I shrugged.

"At least you're all here," I said, looking around. Yet, something was wrong.

"Where's...?"

"Sister!" I heard a semi-muffled voice cry, and my little brother popped out of the crowd with icing on his face.

I eyed my sweet A8 of a brother suspiciously. "Eating the cake again?"

"I can't help it!" he squeaked.

I shook my head. Little 12-year-old Francesco Stevenson has been eating a bit of my yearly birthday cake before I do for 7 years straight, including this year.

Look, I know my brother may be named after the great Francesco Bernoulli, but that's not the case. It's really some sort of traditional thing to name the kids with the European versions of what your name really means. Mine is _Margarita,_ Spanish for _pearl_ and for the original English version _Margaret_, which looked and sounded better than the Italian version, but his, the Italian version of _Francis_ which means _free_, is much better than the Spanish version. Weird, eh?

"At any rate, I came to enjoy my party, so why don't you all?" With that, everyone burst to groups, conversation going on again.

As the host, I had to go around talking to everyone. It was tiring, but may have been so much more without my cousin.

As the sun started to set, I blew out my candles, and everyone had a bit of chocolate cake. Wandering around, I found myself on a balcony, and I gazed upward at the stars.

"You know," I heard a familiar voice, "they're all dancing out there." I turned to face him. "Can't I have this one?"

"Not yet," I said, turning back to watch the sun set over the horizon.

And then, he was beside me. I could feel the curiosity flowing in waves from him as he fidgeted.

"Marlene and I shared a lot of interests, you know," I mused. "It's no wonder why I like watching the sun set...or why I fell in love with a racer."

He looked at me, and I gazed back with the same intensity of love as he did. His green eyes looked as bright as a summer's day, yet deep as the sea. These were the very eyes that caught mine that day at the party. The very eyes that stole my heart at first glance.

He smiled, kissing my fender lightly. "Come on, before everyone wonders what's happened to you."

I only laughed as we turned to head back inside. As the DJ put on some lovey-dovey track, he whispered, "Happy birthday."

I was too lost in the ecstasy to reply.


End file.
